In general, a reception apparatus including a mixer, an signal oscillator, a frequency offset estimator, and a demodulator has been known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The mixer frequency-converts a reception signal into a baseband signal by multiplying the reception signal and a Local Oscillator (LO) signal. The LO signal oscillator adds frequency offset compensation information to information of a predetermined frequency and generates the LO signal. The frequency offset estimator estimates a frequency difference between the information of the predetermined frequency and a center frequency of the reception signal, and generates frequency offset information. The demodulator demodulates the baseband signal.